


Ocean

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [23]
Category: Finding Nemo (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Finally, Gill can breathe.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #023 Water.
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Ocean

Gill had been in the tank for so long that he’d almost forgotten what the real ocean looked like, what it tasted like. He breathed deeply of the water. It wasn’t clean—this close to Syndey Harbour it actually tasted quite foul—but it was _real_ and _genuine,_ not artificial and soulless _._ The sun sank through the waves in beams and disappeared into the dark depths below—the depths which almost seemed to rise up and swallow you if you stared into them for long enough.

  
  


The sea was beautiful and dangerous and  _free._

  
  


Gill was glad to be home.


End file.
